2005-06 MJHL Season
This is the 2005-06 Manitoba Junior Hockey League Season, the League's eighty ninth season. =League Notes= *League scheduled Showcase Weekend for October 6th to 9th at Dakota Community Centre in Winnipeg. =Regular Season= Showcase Weekend All eleven MJHL teams plus the Helena Bighorns of the North American Hockey League, played 3 games in 4 days, in front of scouts from all over North America. Games counted in the regular season standings. Bighorns Games Friday: defeated Dauphin 5-3 Saturday: defeated Neepawa 6-2 Sunday: lost to OCN 7-4 =Playoffs= =Manitoba / Saskatchewan Playoff= ::Anavet Cup Championship Winnipeg South lost to Yorkton Terriers (SJHL) 4-games-to-1 see 2006 Anavet Cup =CJAHL Prospects Game= see 2005 CJAHL Prospects Game =World U-17 Hockey Challenge= see 2006 World U-17 Hockey Challenge =All-Star Challenge Weekend= Prospects Game Goaltender Adam Rivard earn the win as the Sher-Wood Division topped the Addison Divion 7-5 in the MJHL Prospects Game held in Winkler on Friday January 27. He played the last half of the game allowing 2 goals. see 2006 MJHL Prospects Game All-Star Game Landon Kroeker was the winning goaltender at the annual MJHL All-Star game on Saturday. He allowed just one goal in the second half of the game as the Addison Division rallied to edge the Sher-Wood Division 6-5. see 2006 MJHL All-Star Game =In Season Awards= =League Leaders= =Scoring Leaders= =Awards= =CJAHL Award= =Scholarships= =All-Star Teams= First All-Star Team Tyler Czuba • Ian Lowe • Joey Moggach Swan Valley Stampeders • Swan Valley Stampeders • Dauphin Kings Ryan Constant • Stewart Thiessen OCN Blizzard • Winnipeg South Blues Justin Harris Selkirk Steelers Second All-Star Team Kevin Clark • Adam Sergerie • Matt Summers Winnipeg South Blues • Selkirk Steelers • OCN Blizzard David Anning • Andrew Fernandez Winnipeg Saints • Selkirk Steelers Mark Kehrig OCN Blizzard First Rookie All-Star Team Jason Frykas • Matt Gingera • Jason Gregoire Selkirk Steelers • Winnipeg Saints • Winnipeg South Blues Jeff Penner • Dane Voegtlin Dauphin Kings • OCN Blizzard Brad Werhun Swan Valley Stampeders Second Rookie All-Star Team Mike Audino • Shane Jury • Riley Nixdorf Portage Terriers • Neepawa Natives • Winnipeg South Blues John Murray • Grant Perdonic Winkler Flyers • Selkirk Steelers Adam Rivard Wayway Wolverines Alumni News see 2005-06 MJHL Alumni News in the News NHL Entry Draft *Gord Baldwin by the Calgary Flames, Brodie Dupont & Dalyn Flatt by the New York Rangers, in the third round, Darren Helm in the fifth by the Detroit Red Wings & Myles Rumsey in the seventh by the Calgary. July *Triston Grant signed a three year entry level contract with the Philadelphia Flyers. *Darcy Hordichuk traded by the Florida Panthers to the Nashville Predators. *Shane Hnidy traded to the Atlanta Thrashers by the Nashville Predators. August *Darcy Hordichuk signed a two year contract with the Nashville Predators. *Shane Hnidy signed a two year contract with the Atlanta Thrashers. *Steve MacIntyre signed a one year contract extension with the New York Rangers. November *The New York Rangers claimed Colton Orr off waivers from the Boston Bruins. December *Erik Petersen coached for Denmark at the World Championship. February *Barry Trotz was inducted into the Portland Pirates Hall of Fame. March *Josh Hechter and the St. Anselm Hawks won the Northeast-10 Conference Championship. *Travis Zajac and the North Dakota Fighting Sioux won the WCHA Championship. *Darren Helm named to WHL Eastern Conference First All-Star Team. *Travis Zajac signed a three year entry level contract with the New Jersey Devils. June *Colton Orr signed a one-year two-way contract with the New York Rangers. National Hockey League *Tyler Arnason *Ed Belfour *Garnet Exelby *Shane Hnidy *Darcy Hordichuk *Mike LeClerc *Junior Lessard *Colton Orr *Jordin Tootoo *Barry Trotz *J.P. Vigier *Duvie Westcott Professional *Dallas Anderson *Paul Dyck *Triston Grant *Steve MacIntyre *Cody McLeod *Andrew Murray *Tim Plett *Ryan Smith *Rick St. Croix *Travis Zajac Major Junior Players *Corey Courchene *Dane Crowley *Jesse Deckert *Tyler Dittmer *Brodie Dupont *Justin Falk *Mike Hellyer *Darren Helm *Kyle Howarth *Bryan Kauk *Blair Macaulay *Gavin McHale *Carson McMillan *Travis Mealy *Ryan Menei *Blaine Neufeld *Rob Roteliuk *Myles Rumsey *Jared Walker University & College Players *David Brown *Keith Cassidy *Myles Fee *Ryan Garbutt *Dustin Hughes *Sonny Mignacca *Steve Mullin *Rob Smith *Krister Toews *Brock Trotter *Kip Workman *Travis Zajac Category:Manitoba Junior Hockey League seasons